LeviathanWings
= Tribe Creation Date: 5/31/2016 | Page Creation Date: 5/24/2018 = YO, this is 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0, Creator of the LeviathanWings Please don't edit this Page unless I give you permission. I'm working on a lot of different things right now so progress on forming this Tribe will probably be slowwwww... Also this page will look completely horrendous until I can take the time to work on it. Also also-I forgot to add this-any similarities to other Fanon Tribes for Wings of Fire is completely coincidental, as I may not know if another Tribe similar to this one exists. If you have any issues, please contact me on my Message Wall to discuss. Yeahhh... ON TO THE ACTUAL TRIBE- Hmm Visual Description LeviathanWings are larger than most other dragon Tribes. Their scales usually sticking to pale and dark blues, purples, greens, and grays. They can sometimes (really just rarely) have lighter grey or white scales, and can have hints of red. Their wings are close to being as large as SkyWings, probably a little bit larger than IceWing-size in proportion to the rest of their bodies. Each LeviathanWing has unique bioluminescent markings all over their wings, no two LeviathanWings are known to have the exact same patterns. Most LeviathanWings have a bulky, large build. Although at the same time built to swim quickly underwater. They have gills like SeaWings lining across their necks. On their lower jaw hang tendrils that end in round glowing baubles. Two for females, three for males. For any of the Royal Family, these are slightly longer and the baubles are slightly larger. Their legs are rather short and stumpy, with webs between their talons. Their main modes of transportation are either swimming or flying. They are not the most quick on their feet. Abilities Breathing Underwater LeviathanWings have gills on the sides of their necks, enabling them to breathe underwater Powerful Wings Swim fast smoke grass. (Being serious past that) LeviathanWings have evolved to swim more like manta rays, rather different compared to most other Tribes. Pressure Resistance Living deep in the Leviathan Trench, LeviathanWings need to withstand a fair amount of pressure under the water to survive. Water Jet Streams A LeviathanWing can intake a large amount of water and blast it at opponents in a powerful stream of water from their mouth. Granted it isn't something that can be used as long as fire breath or frost breath for other dragons, but it can probably momentarily distract or confuse an opponent. Royalty The LeviathanWings are currently ruled by King Reefback and Queen Abyss. Queen Abyss takes most responsibility in the Tribe, while King Reefback should be Commander of the LeviathanWing Army, that role has been passed on to Reefback's half brother- Commander Reaper. There are currently two LeviathanWing Princesses, Princess Trench and Princess Viperfish. Location Under the ocrean, durr... Deep in the oceans only a little bit east of Mandea-past the curve of the wing of BladeWing Territory-is a trench that stretches for miles wide and deep, known as the Leviathan Trench. Most Tribes don't even know of its existence, except for a few lost sea-dwelling dragons, and the BladeWings, allies of the LeviathanWings. Gallery Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Tribes __NOEDITSECTION__